


Why Halloween?

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ends bittersweet, Full Moon Prompt, Gen, Liam dealing with the full moon, Simple interactions, Started as Fluff and went angst, Theo dealing with acceptance issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Halloween happens on a full moon and Liam makes sure he's restrained deep in the forest.  Enter Theo.





	Why Halloween?

Why Halloween?

The cold from the metal chains bit into the warmth from his wrists as Liam struggled against the restraints to sit comfortably. He shifted, scratching his back against the bark but relieving the stress on his chest. 

The sun had set hours ago and while he was deep within the preserve, he could still make out the merriment of the holiday. Faint “Trick or treats!” made their way through the desolate forest to reach his ears. The scent of wood burning, and ashes dusted the air from the bonfires being held. The full moon bathed him in light next to the open meadow and he gazed up, the growl of the wolf present but under control.

Halloween was one of his favorite holidays but any holiday that let him eat, drink, and enjoy the company of his friends and family ranked high in his life. But he couldn’t risk the celebration of this holiday. That was the reason he had asked Theo to help chain him to the largest tree, the furthest away from town that they could find. Still, the holiday had a way of reaching him.

Theo left just after sunset, leaving him to his thoughts and memories. He’d had trouble with control and while singularly he could maintain it, in a large active environment, he couldn’t risk it. Originally, he’d looked forward to Mason’s party with most of the school in attendance, but he was reminded via his phone that Halloween happened to fall on a full moon.

The last thing he told Theo was to check on the pack, make sure everyone was enjoying the holiday. Theo had scarcely muttered a “whatever” before his shoes cracked the branches and dead leaves on the way back.

The cool breeze whipped through the trees reminding him that winter was just around the corner. He fidgeted again, scratch his back in just the place that began to itch and released a sigh. He felt the tingle of his nails, his claws growing and retracting from his control as he stared up at the moon. Tonight, would’ve been the perfect night to trick or treat. Fill his pillowcase with candy and spill it all on the living room floor to go over the bounty he would’ve collected. Except he wasn’t a kid anymore. And he didn’t trick or treat.

He tried to relax and closed his eyes, tried to tap back into those memories of Halloweens past where his mom would take him and Mason to the neighborhood homes. The bright lights and decorations only vaguely scary with plastic skeletons and jack-o-lanterns. 

The crunch of leaves pulled him back and before he focused on his hearing, he noticed the moon had crested farther during his reverie. He whispered lowly, “Theo?”

He shut his mouth quickly, fighting back the gasp of hearing his fangs slur his words. His control was holding but the beast within chomped from behind the cover.

Theo snorted, the slow pace of his confident steps coming into view. Theo popped a tiny candy pumpkin in his mouth, fetched from a bulging pillowcase as he moved into view. 

He took a moment to let the image of Theo carrying a bag of candy sink in and Theo plopped in front of him cross legged and remarked, “This door to door candy thing isn’t so bad.”

“You went trick or treating?”

Theo scoffed, popping a tootsie roll into his mouth, chewing through it as he explained, “No. I didn’t go trick or treating.”

“You aren’t even wearing a costume.”

Theo rolled his eyes and swallowed before shaking his head, his features blurring and shifting until he flashed fangs, golden eyes blazing as he wolfed out, “We have natural costumes, Little Wolf.”

“Did you even check on Mason and the party?”

Theo groaned, reaching into the bag and tearing the plastic away from a tiny chocolate bar, “Check on your friends? No. If I wanted to see Mason and Corey drool after Brett or Nolan stumble around drunk.” Theo paused for a moment and presented the candy close to his mouth. He opened and Theo popped it in before continuing, “Actually, I never want to see that. They’re fine.”

He chewed on the chocolate and caramel goodness, the taste splashing over him stronger than when he was a kid. “They could be in danger.”

Theo argued, “Fine, I’ll release your chains.”

His anger grew, “I’m tied up here because being able to control myself around all those people, the music, the alcohol, it would be too much. I might hurt someone.”

Theo shot back, “And having to deal with the same people I see every day at school would make me want to hurt them.”

“You wouldn’t hurt them; they are your friends.”

Theo corrected, “They are your friends, not mine.”

A heavy silence fell over them as he reflected on Theo’s words. He’d simply assumed that everyone was friends, that his pack was friends. The wolf slowly settled but was replaced by clipped memories of interactions in the past. Mason and Corey remarking that Theo was too dangerous and should be sent back. The older pack restating the point. Theo was right, they weren’t his friends.

“Well, who do you consider your friend?”

Theo rummaged through the sack, pulling out a circus peanut and pushing it into Liam’s mouth before replying, “You still haven’t asked how I got the candy.”

He bit through the awful candy and spit it out to the side, pulling a laugh from the chimera. “How did you get the bag of candy? Did you steal it from some kid?”

Theo’s features fell, the fangs and ridges of his face falling away. He replied coldly, “Yes Liam. I decided I wanted candy so bad that I slaughtered all the kids in the cul de sac to take their candy.”

He stumbled the words, “Th-that’s not what I meant.”

Theo picked up the bag and set it in Liam’s lap, “You know, I used to like Halloween too, years ago.”

The chill went up his spine as Theo stood, “You did?”

Theo stretched, his joints popping before he answered, “Yeah. It was the one holiday that it didn’t matter who you were, you could be who you want.”

He tested the waters, “And who do you want to be?”

Theo stepped to the edge of Liam’s view, “Someone.”

Theo kept going as the word circled his head. “Theo wait!” He was greeted with the crunch of leaves and branches as Theo left him. 

With a sigh, he focused on the bag. He caught sight of a folded piece of paper. Using his strength, he pulled free, snapping the links of the chain. He pulled the paper free and opened it.

The note read:

Thank you for getting my candy back. I know you didn’t have to, but it was really nice. I know adults aren't supposed to trick or treat so here’s some of my candy. I hope you enjoy it and share it with someone cause mom says we aren’t supposed to eat all the candy ourselves. Happy Halloween Teddy.

-Winston

Liam looked to the full moon. The wolf tugged at him again reminding him that he was a monster. But the note reminded him of something else. Not all monsters do monstrous things. And sometimes, all it takes for someone to change is for them to be given a chance to change. 


End file.
